Electric vehicles include batteries that must be charged prior to operation. Wireless battery charging is a method that allows charging of the battery of the vehicle without a direct physical connection of conductors and allows more freedom and quicker charging for electric vehicles. In some instances, a driver may charge a battery without exiting the vehicle. However, to be effective, the driver may want information about the charging process.